1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding mechanism, and more particularly to a sliding mechanism applied to a PC with slidable cover.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, computer equipments have become an indispensable product in work or daily life, and computer products are gradually developed into microminiaturization. The portable electronic devices currently available in the market, such as ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPC), notebooks, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDA), are developed towards the trend of “light, thin, short, and small”, and convenient to carry, so as to greatly improve the convenience of for users who often travel around.
For example, the UMPC has a sliding screen design for the purpose of reducing the overall volume. The sliding screen may slide up with respect to the main body to expose the keyboard or control panel of the host according to actual requirements of use, or may slide close with respect to the main body, so as to form an integrated appearance of thin device.
Taiwan Patent No. I264652 discloses the screen slides with respect to the host along a sliding path parallel to the host. Since most of current screens are flat screens or liquid crystal screens, users cannot clearly view the contents displayed on the screens unless at a specific viewing angle. However, when a user is viewing the computer device lying on a desk, the screen is disposed horizontally, which is not consistent with the viewing angle of the user, so that the user has to adjust the viewing angle to read information displayed on the screen, which is not convenient in use.
In addition, if the user operates the computer device always in an incorrect gesture, the user may easily feel uncomfortable or pain at the head, neck or shoulder, and even have permanent damages.
The viewing angle of the screen of the conventional slider-type PC cannot be adjusted, which does not meet the actual requirements of use, and does not take the comfort of the user when using the computer into account.